Breaking Dawn
by CullensAndHalesForever
Summary: Danger is out for Bella once more. Another person is out to destroy her life, but this time, it's someone she loves.
1. Preface

* * *

Breaking Dawn:

**Preface**:

Murmuring soft words, he appeared before her. Tall, slender and curtly built. He was vast, now, a creature of anger and skill. He had always wanted her, still wanted her. And now, after two whole years, he could _have _her. He clenched his fists together, and a small grin set on his lips. "Your mine now..." He mumbled gently, using his soft voice to pursue her.

She, however, was not fooled by his innocent words. She had been there once before, and had easily learned her lesson. The man before her was not a friend anymore, he was her enemy; her murderer. He would be the one to end her life despite how many times she acknowledged him for whom he was; not _what _he was.

He moved closer, closing up the few feet it would take for him to kill her. "I have always loved you, Bella. Through all the times you've chosen to ignore me; I've still remained indifferent. I still love you." He said, louder this time, but angrier then before. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the moment that would end her life. She heard him approaching, and cringed.

But suddenley, as if a miracle was born, there was a distant scream. A noise so petrifying close that it peeled her eyes open automatically. There, just a few feet away, stood the man that had saved her life so many times. "Bella..." He whispered, peering into her eyes with the topaz ones of his own. The sound of his velvet voice struck her like lightning and flung her to the ground.

* * *


	2. Hunting For Wedding Shoes

A throbbing pain emerged from my back and suddenly I felt myself screeching. "Alice!" I snarled. "Not.So.Tight." There was a slight chuckle behind me as the pixie vampire tied the laces to my wedding dress in perfect bows. Finally, after two long hours of agonized pain, Alice finished up with my corset and let me go.

I faced the mirror and peered at myself. "Why was I born so entirely ugly?" I asked, mainly to myself, but _she _bombarded in. "I should slap you for saying that. You are too negative about everything!" She scorned, hopping onto my bed and almost breaking it. Obviously she forgot that she really isn't as light-weighted as she looks.

"Besides..." She added. "Edward thinks your beautiful. Isn't that enough to convince you?" She asked me curiously, and I glanced at her from the mirror. Sighing, I murmured, "Not exactly...". Alice shrugged and then froze in place, her eyes fluttering shut. I stayed real quiet and waited for her vision to end.

After thirty seconds she opened her eyes, and they were wide with excitement. Over the last several months; I have learned to read Alice's expressions exceptionally well. Her eyes, though, are the most easiest part to understand. When their light, and normal, she is content. When they are dark, obviously, she is angry or she is resisting something. But—the strangest part of reading Alice's expressions are when she is excited or over-happy. When she is like this her eyes turn a dark color, a little darker than butterscotch but much lighter than pitch and a small hardly visible yellow ring forms around her pupil. Apparently, I was the first to notice this and Carlisle thinks it has something to do with her visions turning her cornea different colors. I, however, have a different opinion. 'Alice is just plain weird'.

"Let me guess...A shop sale?" I asked her, and she flew off of my bed and to my side. "Yes! We have to hurry and get this off of you and then we are going..." She was talking so fast that I couldn't understand her. I stopped her by putting my finger up to her icy lips. "Stop. Wait. Relax. Talk." I told her and she nodded. She explained to me that a shoe store was having a major sale and that we had to hurry before they sold out. After about three minutes, my dress was off, I was re-dressed, and I was in Alice's Porsche. She hopped in beside me. "How come it took so long to get the dress on, but only thirty seconds to get it off?" I questioned her. She grinned evilly. "Your displeasure is my joy." She replied and put the car in reverse.

When riding with Alice always remember to wear a seatbelt. Unfortunately, this rule did not occur to me until _after _we arrived at the store. Lets see: we hit almost three deer, which turned Alice's eyes black. We ran off the road twice. She slammed on the breaks several times, making me practically head slam into the dashboard. And we also, somehow, managed to run through a bail of hay without it getting all over the place.

"Bella...Quit dreaming! Get out! We have to go!" Alice shouted in my ear, her melodic voice a piercing sound. I jumped and threw myself out of her car. "Never, ever, think that I will ride with you again." I said, and marched off toward the huge shoe store. "Okay...Then I guess you can walk home." Alice replied. I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. "I'll call Edward." I mumbled and she laughed an enchanting giggle. "Oh okay, you do that. Oh wait, your phones in my car! Ha!" She said and I just ignored her. Together we entered the store and were automatically stunned at how many shoes there were.

"Ugh...Alice...?" I asked gently. I heard her breath trickle behind me. "Yes?" She answered casually. I gritted my teeth and turned to her. "You didn't tell me that the store was...THIS BIG!" I screamed at her. Luckily, there were few people around to take notice of my absurd behavior. Alice giggled, her god-given talent, and smiled. "Bad for you, good for me. Think, Bella! Imagine all the possibilites we could have out of this store! So many shoes, so little time! Well, for you, that is." Alice told me and then her eyes became tiny slits as she directed them at me. "Think about how jealous Rosalie well be..." She whispered. I smiled. "Okay..." I replied ironically.

We searched forever in that store, ranging from shoe brands such as DKNY all the way to Coach and then back to Gucci. Alice was right; there _were_ way too many possibilities. We ended up settling with a pair of Kenneth Cole high heels that suited my wedding dress perfectly well. Alice, however, went with a wacky pair of high-heels that she assures me will match her dress perfectly. We also found three pairs of mens shoes for the wedding, also. Jasper and Edward have very very tiny feet compared to Emmett's monstrous foot size. Carlisle told us that he already had his shoes for the wedding.

When it came down to it, we owed the store 3,678. Apparently, my Kenneth Coles were limited edition and were sold for 400, Alice's were Prada and were 800. The guys shoes were more then both of ours together. I almost fainted when Alice pulled out that red three inch long, three inch wide thing of plastic. _Credit_ _Card. _"Ugh! Why is it that everytime I'm with you, you spend over a thousand dollars?" I asked Alice when we were walking out. She shrugged.

We were halfway to the car when Alice froze in step, and the bags she carried tumbled to the ground. "Alice?" I asked with fear. She didn't say anything. She just stood there paralyzed, and totally frozen. I reached over and shook her and she didn't even move. _Figures. _Alice suddenley unfroze and whipped her head around behind her. A deep rumble thundered from her chest, and a small hiss escaped her mouth. "RUN!" She yelled at me.

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! This is the offical FIRST CHAPTER of my story "Breaking Dawn", what you read a moment ago was only the preface. This chapter has over 1000 words on it, so please be proud of me because it took me only 15 minutes to type it...So, yeah. Also--im sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I didn't have many ideas...And for the questions some of you had about if the guy trying to kill Bella in the last chapter was JACOB--well, i'm not giving anything away! Just stay tuned!**

**Au Revoir**

xoxo- _Lexie_


End file.
